The Shepard Clan
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Derek gets a huge surprise in Seattle after four months of dating Meredith. Actually, 3 huge surprises. Please Read!


**A/N: NEW STORY!**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise**

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this." Chris complained as his older sister tried to grab a cab.

"Christopher, come on, stop being such a baby. We're going to be fine." Leanne told him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Their little soon to be 5-year old sister, Lilly, whined as she sat on the luggage next to where Christopher stood.

"Could you two just sit tight for a couple seconds while I try to grab a damn cab." Leanne muttered.

"You're taking forever!" Lilly shouted as she got up and stood next to her sister and waved for a cab. A couple seconds later a cab pulled up next to them and Leanne looked at her little sister in shock who in return gave her cute little smile back up at her.

"Unbelievable." Leanne whispered in shock.

"Come on, let's go already." Chris said as the cab driver helped them put their bags in the trunk.

Leanne smiled and hopped in the car with her sister and brother by her side.

"Where to?" the Cab driver asked.

"Seattle Grace Hospital." Leanne smiled.

"It's a little late, don't you think? Visiting hours are probably over by now." He told them.

"We're not going to visit patients." Leanne told him,

"Okay…" He shrugged and drove in the direction of the hospital.

"I'm nervous." Chris admitted.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he's our dad. What's there to be nervous about?" Leanne asked.

"We haven't seen him in months." Chris told her.

"Hmm... Really? I hadn't noticed. Look, don't blame this one on Dad. Sure he made a crappy decision by leaving, but it was Mom that pretty much made him leave."

"Don't blame Mommy." Lilly pouted.

"She doesn't fully understand what happen, Leanne. So shut up." Chris warned.

"Oh like you know?" Leanne rolled her eyes. "Your 9. What do you know about adultery?" She muttered looking out the window.

"I know it's what tore Mom and Dad apart." Chris said sadly.

Leanne looked at her little brother and could tell he was sad. "Listen, we're going to spend some time with Dad. Test the waters, and maybe see if we can stay, and then things will be almost back to normal."

"I will really miss mommy." Lilly frowned almost about to cry.

"Mommy doesn't even pay attention to us anymore. She's too wrapped up in work Lilly Bug." Chris told her softly.

Lilly nodded. "When are we going to see Daddy?"

"Soon, we're almost there." Leanne told her sister.

"What if he's not there, or what if he already left, or something?" Chris asked.

"We find Uncle Richard and ask him to take us to Dad." Leanne told him.

"Here you are." The Cab driver said as he pulled up in front of the Hospital.

"Come on guys, grab your bags." Leanne said as she pulled out their bags.

Christopher was a bit tiny for his age. The other 5th graders teased him about his height because he hadn't fully had his growth spree. He had longish curly dirty blonde hair and his family all teased him for it because none of them had blonde hair. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with khaki jeans and black converse and wore a black backpack on his back and rolled a suitcase in hand.

Lilly was also a tiny little 4-year old, although she liked to make it very clear that she was almost 5. She had short red hair like her older sister and mother. She was wearing denim jeans a white turtle-neck-sweater with a brown cardigan over it. She also had on some cute winter boots and a pink butterfly backpack.

Leanne was the perfect image of her mother. She was tall, redheaded, has blue eyes, and a beautiful smiled. She had all the boys falling for her the second she walked into a room. She was wearing a grey sweater with skinny jeans and a yellow Trench coat jacket and some UGG boots. She had a Prada Purse in one hand and her Coach Suitcase in the other.

The three walked into the hospital confidently and had all the eyes of the people in the lobby as they walked in.

"There he is!" Chris grinned pointing to his dad helping a blonde lady with her coat.

"DADDY!" Lilly screeched as she ran from her brother and sister in the direction of her father.

Leanne smiled as she saw her father bend down and scoop her up placing kisses all over her cheek.

"Come on." Chris pulled her in his direction.

"Dad!" Chris grinned as he ran up and hugged him as Derek was also holding Lilly.

"Hey there buddy." Derek smiled as he used other hand to ruffle his son's hair.

"I missed you dad." Chris whispered into Derek's chest.

"Missed you too Chris." Derek told him as he kissed his forehead. Derek stood up straight and looking in the direction of his eldest daughter.

"Leanne." He smiled.

"Hey Daddy." Leanne's voice broke as she ran up to him and cried into his shoulder.

"We've missed you this much Daddy." Lilly said opening her arms wide.

Derek smiled and kissed each of his daughters' foreheads.

Derek looked back at Meredith who was completely shocked.

Derek mouthed, "I will explain later," and Meredith just nodded.

"How'd you get here?" Derek asked.

"Airplane, silly!" Lilly smiled.

"Where'd you get the money?" He asked.

They all looked down.

"Leanne Adele Shepard." He said sternly.

"We… kind of borrowed it from Uncle Mark." Leanne whispered.

"Uncle Mark?" Derek laughed bitterly. "That's just great."

"Dad, we're sorry, but we really wanted to see you."

"Does your mother know you're here?" He asked.

"No…" Leanne shook her head.

"Call her."

"But Dad…" Leanne protested.

"Leanne Shepard you are going to call her right now." Derek told her.

"Fine…" Leanne pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

Derek put Lilly on the seat and turned around toward Meredith.

"Wow." Meredith said surprised.

"Yeah… I know. I should have told you earlier, but I was just… I don't know." Derek sighed.

"Yeah, I wished you would have told me sooner." Meredith frowned.

"I was going to…"

Meredith nodded. "I think it's really sweet. You being a father and all, but I think I just need time to think. Not because you have kids, but because you took so long to tell me."

"Yeah. That's fine. I will talk to you tomorrow." Derek smiled.

Meredith nodded and walked away.

"So… I told her." Leanne said when her father walked back over to them.

"I bet she was just happy." Derek said sarcastically.

"I am pretty sure she had a stroke." Leanne smiled.

"Come on." Derek smiled. "We're going to have to get a hotel for the four of us."

"Why a hotel Daddy?" Lilly asked as he picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Because I live in a trailer and it's not big enough for all of us."

"Wait… you live in a trailer?" Leanne asks in disgust.

"Yes, right in the middle of the woods. There is also a lake nearby. I go fishing every morning."

"That's awesome!" Chris grinned.

"Ew!" Lilly stuck her tongue out.

Derek laughed.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe he had kids!" Christina said shocked as her, Izzie, Meredith and George sat at the kitchen table.

"That's crazy. How old are they?" Izzie asked.

"The oldest looked like she was 16 or 17, then there was his son who looked as if he was 7 or 8, and the youngest looked like she was 4 or so." Meredith explained.

"Wow."

"2 girls and a boy." Meredith told them.

"What do they look like?" George asked.

"That's the strange part, the girls have red hair and his son had dirty blonde hair. They didn't look like him at all, only their eyes." Meredith told them.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Meredith walked into the hospital ready to tell Derek that she loved him and that she was ready for this relationship even though he had kids. She knew that it was going to tough, but she was ready.

"Grey." Bailey said walking up to her.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

"You're early." Bailey commented.

"Yes, I… uh, just needed to come in and take care of something things." Meredith said, just then Meredith's phone buzzed but Meredith ignored it.

Bailey looked at her suspiciously but dismissed it.

"You're with Dr. Shepard, today." Bailey said.

"Dr. Shepard, Okay. Well I will just go find him." Meredith nodded.

"Not the male Shepard, the She-Shepard."

"She-Shepard?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"Dr. Addison Shepard. You should be able to find her on the Maternity Wing." Bailey told her.

Meredith nodded. "Okay…"

Meredith got into the elevator and pulled out her phone.

**Spending the day with the kids. Hadn't seen them in awhile. I will try and stop by tonight to talk. Love you, Derek.**

Meredith sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

Meredith looked around the Maternity wing before spotting an unfamiliar Red-Head looking over a chart at the Nurses' Station.

"Hi, are you Dr. Shepard?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, I am. You must be my intern for the day." Addison smiled warmly.

"Yeah… I am." Meredith nodded.

"Okay, here's our patient." Addison handed her the chart.

"Mrs. Rebecca Brown, pregnant with… quints. Wow." Meredith said looking at the sonograms.

"Pretty remarkable, don't you think." Addison smiled.

"Yeah… they all look perfectly healthy… And she's already almost at her 8th month."

"Yeah, she followed all the doctors orders, and she must have someone up there looking after her." Addison joked.

Meredith smiled.

"Well… you're a bit early, and I wasn't going to go see her until 9, Would you like to go grab some breakfast before our shift starts?" Addison asks.

"Uh… Sure." Meredith nodded.

"So, How long have you been working here?" Addison asked as they sat at a table in the cafeteria snacking on their muffins.

"Four months." Meredith told her.

"I see. Do you happen to know a Dr. Shepard? Derek Shepard?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I do, actually." Meredith nodded.

"Well... Do you know when he is coming in for work?"

"Actually, his children came into town last night, and he decided to take the day off."

"Oh." Addison nodded.

"Are you his sister, or something? He mentioned having 4 sisters." Meredith smiled, a little bit nervous meeting his sister.

"No, I'm his wife." Addison smiled. "…and he does have 4 incredibly annoying sisters who we can't help but love." Addison joked.

"Wife…" Meredith said in complete shock.

"Yep, going on 18 years, we got married our last year in college."

"Wow…" Meredith felt like she was going to throw up.

"Well, let's get back up." Addison said.

"Okay…" Meredith said still zoned out from the news.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith and Addison walked out of the Scrub room after delivering five healthy babies.

"That was amazing, thank you for giving me the opportunity Dr. Shepard." Meredith said nicely.

"Thank you for assisting me." Addison smiled.

Meredith and Addison turned the corner only to see Derek and his kids walking toward them.

"Oh Boy." Meredith muttered.

"Mommy!" Lilly yelled as she ran toward hem and jumped into Addison's arms.

"Hey Baby." Addison kissed her forehead.

"Addison, what the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, Derek, our children flew across the country by themselves and you're surprised I'm here?" Addison told him.

"What are you doing working, here?" Derek asked.

"Richard needed me for this case, Der." Addison rolled her eyes.

Derek scoffed.

"Go home." Derek told her.

"Not without you and the kids." Addison said.

"I'm not going back there, Addison."

"I should go… Nice meeting you Dr. Shepard." Meredith nodded politely as she walked away.

"Meredith!" Derek called after her, but she continued walking. Derek pushed past Addison and took off after Meredith.

"I am so sorry Meredith."

"Save it." Meredith said walking away.

"Meredith." Derek grabbed onto her.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you." Derek said softly.

"Yeah, you should've. You should've told me that night at the bar, so that I would have never gone home with you and I would not be in this situation right now!" Meredith said harshly.

"Mer."

"I'm Dr. Grey from here on out. Leave me the hell alone!" Meredith said walking away and out of the hospital.

Derek sighed and turned back around toward his family.

"Who's she?" Leanne asked confused.

"My friend, Meredith." Derek told her.

"Girlfriend?" Addison asked.

Derek ran his hands through his hair and let out a groan of frustration.

"Do you think she's going to want to see my after this?" Derek yelled at Addison. "I screwed up. I should've told her about you."

"Then, why didn't you?" Addison yelled. "If you are such a great guy, why did you cheat?"

"You cheated first, Addison. Don't start." Derek told her warningly.

"You made her fall in love with you, Derek. You had a relationship with her, and she didn't even know you had a family." Addison yelled.

"And you think you're better, Mom?" Leanne asked. "You stayed with Mark after Dad left."

Derek looked over at Addison furiously. "Go Home." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Come on, Kids." Derek said turning around.

Leanne glared at her mother once before following her dad out of the hospital.

Lilly and Chris looked at their mom with sad eyes.

"Hey come here sweeties. Mommy is going to be okay. You go spend some time with your Daddy." Addison faked a smiled and brushed away Lilly's tears.

"Bye Mommy." Lilly cried as she followed her brother out of the hospital.

"Addie?" Richard said coming up behind Addison. "You okay?"

"I think I am losing my family, Richard." Addison cried.

"Let them cool off. They love you." Richard told her.

"Derek doesn't" Addison frowned.

"Do you love him?" Richard asked.

Addison looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't even know anymore. I just want what's best for our kids." Addie sighed.

"What's best for your kids is not having to sneak away spending thousands of dollars and flying half way across the country to see their own parent. You two need to be in the same city, or hell, the same state." Richard told her. "Figure it out."

"Wait, are you telling me to pick up my entire life and move here?" Addison asked.

"I am not telling you to do anything, but, if that's what you want, you know there is always an opening here for you, Addie." Richard smiled.

Addie nodded. "Thanks."

"Good- Night." Richard pat her softly on the back and walked out of the hospital leaving Addison to think.

TBC…

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW & **I don't know if you know this but I have link in my profile with pictures of all the characters from all my stories. For this story, there are pictures of Leanne, Christopher, and Lilly. Go check them out, and please let me know what you think.**


End file.
